Acceptance
by Blame-People
Summary: Amy décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait rendre visite à Harry même si ça lui briserait le coeur comme toujours, elle irait.


_Elle était là, assise sur l'herbe fraîche de cet endroit si sombre, fixant la tombe du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimée.  
__La vie est courte, elle cherche à tout prix à nous fuir, on fait ce qu'on peut pour la retenir et quand enfin on croit la tenir, elle nous glisse entre les doigts.  
__Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour ôter la vie à Harry, quelques petites minutes et un bus. Pour une fois que la vie leur souriait à tous les deux, il avait fallu que ce foutu accident arrive. Amy avait toujours cru que c'était elle qui allait mourir la première car après tout c'est bien elle qui est atteinte d'une leucémie. Pourquoi lui alors ? Pourquoi la vie s'amuse à nous enlever tous ce qui est cher à nos yeux ? Pourquoi le fait-elle quand tout va enfin bien ? Est-elle sans cœur ? __La réponse est simple, il ne faut rien attendre de la vie, parce que de toute manière, on finira par être déçus.  
__Amy posa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles laissant défiler toutes les musiques les plus déprimantes qu'elle possédait sur son Ipod. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de fixer cette satané tombe. Elle savait que bientôt, elle le rejoindrait et le monde pourra enfin reprendre là où il en était. __Une musique se fit entendre plus que les autres, c'était leur musique, la musique qu'elle écoutait lors de leur première rencontre. Elle laissa défilé « Center of attention » de Jackson Waters tout en se remémorant la scène de leur rencontre._

_**Flash-Back**_

_**1 an plutôt**_

_**Dans le métro**_

_Amy était assise sur un siège du métro, la musique résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
__Harry, lui, était à l'autre bout wagon du métro, au côté d'une vieille qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses chats. Il regardait aux alentours, cherchant désespérément une issue de secours. Quand il aperçut finalement, une place de libre à côté d'une jolie brune._

**- D**ésolé, il faut que je vous laisses, je dois rejoindre ma petite-amie là-bas. _menta-t-il en montrant du doigt la fille._

**- O**h mais qu'es-ce que tu fais encore avec moi, rejoins-la. On ne fait pas attendre une aussi jolie fille !

_Il sourit en guise de remerciement puis il se leva pour rejoindre la place de libre. Amy lui lança un regard quand elle vit qu'il s'était assit à ses côtés. Harry décida d'engager la conversation, il était de nature bavard._

**- T**u t'appelles comment ? _demanda-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train d'écouter la musique. _**J**e parle dans le vide c'est ça, c'est pas grave après tout j'adore parler et que personne ne me réponde, un vrai hobbie. Dès fois, il m'arrive même de me draguer moi-même.

_Elle remarqua qu'il parlait alors elle retira ses écouteurs. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se perdit dans ses yeux. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits._

**- P**ardon, t'étais en train de me parler ?

_Il se mit à rire sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de marrant ou était-il complètement défoncé ? Il remarqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses rires alors il arrêta et reprit un minimum de sérieux. _

**- O**ui. Mais j'avais remarqué que tu ne m'écoutais pas donc je.. Peu importe. Alors quelle est la musique qui me fait passer pour un imbécile ?

**- E**uh .. _souriant._ Je crois pas que tu connaisses c'est « Center of Attention » de Jackson Waters.

**- T**'as pas plus déprimant la prochaine fois !

**- J**'aime beaucoup les musiques de ce genre, elles sont réels et parlent de sujet vrais, elles touchent une partie de nous. _réponda-t-elle sur la défensive._

**- P**ardon si je t'ai offenser, c'était pas mon intention. J'aime aussi les musiques tristes c'était juste que d'habitude… laisse tomber.

_Elle le regarda en esquivant un infime sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme, la maladie la fatigué. La vie la fatigue. __Elle allait remettre ses écouteurs quand il lui demanda si il pouvait écouter avec elle. Elle accepta, par pure politesse. La musique venait de changer pour être remplacer par « Wires » de Athlete. Il souria avant de dire qu'il adorait cette chanson. Un point qu'ils avaient en commun et ce n'était pas le seul.  
__Après 5 minutes, ils arrêtèrent d'écouter la musique. Harry n'arrêtait pas de la fixer comme si elle était une déesse. Elle remarqua son regard et ses joues commencèrent à tourner à rouge. Ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle._

**- A**lors quel est ton secret ? _demanda-t-il_

**- E**uh.. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _visiblement gênée par cette question._

**- C**'est bien connu toutes les jolies filles ont des secrets.

_Elle avait fait un arrêt sur « jolies filles », il la trouvait donc jolie. Elle se sentit rougir, pourquoi lui faisait-t-il cet effet ? Elle n'était pourtant pas de nature timide mais avec lui c'était comme si elle l'était. Comme si elle était une de ses jeunes ados excitée et en manque d'amour. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, en tout cas c'Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir. Le métro se stoppa, ils étaient arrivés. Amy remercia dieu, elle avait pu éviter de répondre à cette fichue question. __Elle se leva prête à quitter le métro mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui la héla._

**- H**é, je peux au moins avoir ton numéro avant que tu ne t'enfuies dans la foule ? _demanda-t-il, elle parût hésité comme si sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire mais elle la sortit quand même._

**- N**on !

**- P**ourquoi ? _fit-il surpris_

**- P**arce que je te briserais le cœur.

_Ce fût ses derniers mots, Harry n'eût le temps de rien ajouter ni même le temps de comprendre, elle était déjà partie aussi vite qu'un éclair. Elle était aussi rentré dans la vie du jeune homme brutalement et voilà qu'elle s'en enfuyait aussi vite qu'elle en été rentrait.  
__La réponse de Amy n'était pas claire pour Harry mais elle l'était pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse parce que quand la maladie l'aura achevée, elle ne voulait pas que trop de gens la pleure. Elle était bien décidé à ne plus le revoir, c'était pour son bien à lui. __Mais le destin en avait choisis autrement, ils se reverraient, ils tomberaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et malheureusement, ils se perdraient._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi la vie s'obstinait à être aussi injuste ? Pourquoi ? __Se remémorer leur première rencontre avait été douloureuse mais pas plus douloureuse que de voir une pierre avec gravé le nom d'Harry Styles, lui rappelant constamment qu'il n'était plus là et qu'il ne serait plus jamais là. Il l'avait laissé, laisser dans ce monde horrible. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait rester.. Pour toujours si il avait fallu.  
__Elle creusa un petit trou dans la terre où dessous reposer le corps de son amoureux, elle y déposa un bracelet. Par n'importe quel bracelet, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire, le jour où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Elle le recouvra avec la terre qu'elle avait sortis quelques secondes auparavant.  
__Puis, elle quitta cet endroit funèbre. Les écouteurs vissaient dans ses oreilles, elle traversa la route à cause de la musique qui résonnait dans ses tympans, elle n'entendit pas les coups de klaxons qui l'avertissait d'un danger. Elle n'eût pas le temps de comprendre, la voiture l'avait déjà percuté. Sa vision s'était brouillé, tout était devenu blanc. Une silhouette se dessina avec comme un halo qui jaïssait de son corps. Elle le reconnût c'était Harry. Et en quelques minutes, son monde recommença à tourner même si elle n'en faisait plus parti._


End file.
